marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chase of Vin-Tak
The Chase of Vin-Tak was an attempt by the combined forces of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Sif to capture the Kree warrior Vin-Tak. Background In dire need of manpower for their long and costly wars, the Kree descended on many planets, including Earth, to create and recruit new soldiers, notably leaving a hidden Kree City. In this Kree City, the Diviner triggered both Skye's and Raina's Terrigenesis, awakening their Inhuman powers. This drew the attention of the Kree Vin-Tak, who journeyed to Earth in order to find the remaining Diviners and the two newly revealed Inhumans and put an end to this ancient Kree experiment. and Vin-Tak fight each other]] Vin-Tak's presence on Earth was detected by the Asgardian Gatekeeper Heimdall. Therefore, Loki, disguised as Odin, sent Lady Sif to Midgard to arrest him. The Kree in human disguise and the Asgardian battled in Portugal and Vin-Tak used his Truncheon to wipe out Sif's memories, making her forget about her mission and thus getting rid of his pursuer. Vin-Tak then escaped and kept looking for the Inhumans and the Diviners.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.12: Who You Really Are Chase S.H.I.E.L.D. was informed of Sif being detained in a police station in Portugal. Phil Coulson and his team journeyed there and met with the Asgardian warrior, who was amnesic and did not remember much about who she was or why she was on Midgard. Searching on social media, Skye found footage of the Duel of Faro and sent them to Coulson for Sif to watch it. investigates the Duel of Faro]] Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons further examined the footage and saw that during the fight, a blue liquid was dropped when Vin-Tak was seemingly wounded by Sif. Coulson, Sif and some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents went to the place where the two extraterrestrials had fought while Bobbi Morse and Skye went to a nearby hospital in case Vin-Tak or anyone having seen him would have headed there. They discovered a nurse who had lost her memories, much like Sif. and Skye find Vin-Tak]] The S.H.I.E.L.D. team identified the liquid, which was nitrogen. Coulson told Morse and Skye about their discovery, prompting Morse and Skye to search the hospital's storage room. They found Vin-Tak, who was repairing his camouflaging device. Morse tried to take him down, but Vin-Tak defeated her and then turned to Skye. However, Skye lost control of her powers due to the tension, which broke her gun and created a minor earthquake. A shelf fell on Skye, incapacitating her and enabling Vin-Tak to escape. Back on the Bus, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Sif discussed about what the arrival of a Kree on Earth could mean. Sif, whose scarce memories featured the word kava, revealed that the word meant "key" in Kree language. They further investigated and Melinda May discovered that the name of the Portuguese city Chaves precisely meant "keys" and it turned out that Chaves was the place where the Diviner had been found by Daniel Whitehall. Assuming that this was where Vin-Tak was headed, S.H.I.E.L.D. went to the place and eventually found Vin-Tak while he was digging out a crate. Vin-Tak intended to fight his way out, but he was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. thanks to an Electric Net Grenade. Aftermath Vin-Tak was taken to the Playground for interrogation. After reclaiming his Truncheon, he gave Sif her memories back and informed her and S.H.I.E.L.D. that he had journeyed to Earth after being informed of a completed Terrigenesis. Vin-Tak claimed that the resulting Inhumans should be destroyed. The stress induced by the revelation was too much to bear for Skye, who lost control of her powers, thus revealing that she actually was one of the Inhumans Vin-Tak was chasing, triggering the Battle for Skye. References Category:Events